Battery Vehicle Squadron Victorynger
Battery Vehicle Squadron Victorynger (電池車戦隊ビクトリーンジャー, Denchisha Sentai Bikutorīnjā) is the newly revived Legend Sentai and 28th season. Synopsis After event of ZEXAL, the trios were trapped to DokiDoki Precure World, but the returning of cast characters. During event of episode 9, Samuel revealed his true successor of himself named Samumaru as Kuga Rider. Characters Rangers Allies *Double Dee *Mana Aida/Cure Heart *Rikka Hishikawa/Cure Diamond *Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta *Makoto Kenzaki/Cure Sword *Rin *Master Evolution God *Kiryuu Michiru/Cure Bright *Kiryuu Kaoru/Cure Windy *Takeru Shiba *Karen Minazuki *Kairu Shiba/Modiken *Dark Pretty Cure 5 **Dark Dream **Dark Rouge **Dark Lemonade **Dark Mint **Dark Aqua *Other Characters Villains *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Darkros *Other Villains Arsenal GUN Project GUN Project is knowns Global Universal Network are standard weapons where using power of GUN Project. However, this tool were too old, so Double Dee recreates the special weapon to make the new GUN Project. *'Victory Phone' - A morphing device-like phone to transform into Victorynger. It also transport the DWN Project or call GBX Machines. It can be also used Blaster Mode when Double Dee modify the old tool. *'Victory Keys' - A core keys when the Victory Machines inserted. *'Victory Battery' - A Victory Machines' batteries to load the battle vehicles. *'Mirager Belt' - Samuel's secondary morphing belt who originally a Victory Belt when he stoles one of her five Victory Belts because his anger and anti-desire. Fortunately, after he angrily injures her, he will not pass the trial and take his desire for her belt before recreate his own belt. He can upgrade into Super Form called Silhouette Form. Unlike the original Victory Belt, the announce say "Silhouette Mirage!". **'Victory Belt' - A morphing belt who given by Rin to pass the trial. They can upgrade into Upgrade Form called Rising Upgrade before announce "Victory Rising!". However, Samuel recreating the "true" version called Mirager Belt. DWN Project DWN Project is knowns Destination Weapon Network are battle kit where Victoryngers summons the weapons. When DWN weapons were used by Victoryngers, Double Dee upload the new-type weapon then combine into advanced DWN Project. *'Victorybuster MK2' - A combined form of all DWN weapons. **'Victorybuster' - A combined form of DWN weapons. ***'Sword Shovel' - A sword-like shovel used by VictoryRed. ***'Medical Ball' - A Karukari Ball-like weapon used by VictoryYellow. ***'Gauntlet Gun' - A gun-like gauntlet used by VictoryBlue. **'Victorybazooka' ***'Lancer Blaster' - A train-like blaster used by VictoryGreen. ***'Rejuvenile Dagger' - A snowboard-like dagger used by VictoryCyan. *'Perfect Silhoucalibur' - A Samuel's Beast-like sword used by VictoryRed while his Super Form or commonly Main Form created by Raito Sonozaki. When switched to Buster Mode, they insert the Victory Keys to blast the enemies as a finisher called Victory Strike before announce say "Charging". TAF Project TAF Project is knowns Transformation Ally Form is the second project that his allies transformed into weapons or mechas. This also was known VictoryArm Transformation. *Cure Bright Armored/Bright Saber (used by Samuel) *Dark Dream Jewel/Dream Blade (used by Samuel) *GoseiVictorynizer **GoseiRed Miracle/Miracle Headder (used by Regina) Mecha GBX Project GBX Project is knowns Global Battle X are first-type machines where the trios dug up the strange machines just as Rescue Project and Bouken Project. This vehicles were doesn't have powers, but Double Dee discovered the battery called Victory Battery to load the vehicles then named Victory Machines. However, Nadehino was not the Victory Machine anyway because she was Memory Beast. *Victorynden-Oh (combination of five Victory Machines and Nadehino) **Victorynizer Max (combination of five Victory Machines) ***Victorynizer/Victorycrafter (a side-combo of three Victory Machines) ****VictoryTruck ****VictoryAider ****VictoryCopter ***Victorysteam ****VictoryTrain ****VictoryLotsu ***Kugaden-Oh ****Memory Beast Nadehino (The Super Beast Memory given by Samuel as a partner) ABT Project ABT Project is knowns Armament Battle Transformation is the secondary project that Victory Machines attached from the another. *Victorynizer Railaway *Victorynizer Gyro Episodes #Oh Dear! Victorynger, is Here #Battery Vehicle Combination, Victorynizer #Fight! Samuel and Yuuto (Samuel and Yuuto become officially friends, but end up with rivalry friends) #Carekeeper, Mika the VictoryCyan (Mika Minazuki, a daughter of Takeru and Karen first appearance) #Help with Cyan, Dear Me! #The Max King, Victorynizer Max #Oh Dear! Futari Precure (Part One) #Futari Precure! Red Charging Victory (Part Two) #Gosh! Samuel's Secret #Oh My! The Secret of Kuga Warrior #Dear Me! The Story of Kuga Rider (Part One) #Kuga Revealed! Samumaru Identity (Samumaru, a true successor and same full name of Samuel first appearance, Part Two) #Together! As One #Ahhhhh!! The Past Dark Cure 5 (Part One) #Samuel and Dark Pretty Cures (Part Two) #The Past GoseiRed #Oh My! Samuel's Beast Identity (Charizard discovered shocked that Samuel's Beast was evolving even further) #Ahhhhh!! The Rampaging Duos #Dear! Samuel's Hopeless Desire (The four Victorynger was given by Rin, but Samuel failed his trial because of his anti-desire, Part One) #Oh No! Rin was Hurt (Part Two) #Beautiful! The Silhouette Rising (Samuel didn't fail his trial that he want to become the paleontologist and recreating the true Mirage Belt to transform into Super Form, Part Three) #Shining! Evolving Rising (Samuel summoning his personal weapon called Perfect Silhoucalibur created by Raito, however, the sword teleports Samuel to the alternate world much as his friends' shocked) #Alter!? The Two Samuels (Samuel met the evil side of himself much like Yuuto's Beast evil side) #The Living Mysterious #Watch out!! The Another Despair #History?! Nistron Story (Zebra explains the another Despair was called Nistron, the ancient Beast Memory who fought Samumaru) #Watch Out! Nistron Attack #Gaaaaaah!! Lemongrab and Duos Rampant #What?! Samuel went Home (Shirona asked Samuel to erasing his memories, so they will seperated again and BEAST Memories will be gone forever, but the effect that where no Samuel's existence, however, Samuel doesn't want to don't remember who he was) #What the Heck!! Dark Beetle Return #At Happening, Samuel's Final Beast Form (Charizard discovered Samuel his Beast was returning back into his original form again, far worse than disaster, the nightmares would rise again, Part One) #Oh No!! Samuel Destroys Warriors (Charizard discovered the nightmares has begun and all of the heroes was destroyed by Samuel's original Beast form, but only Charizard and others survived, Part Two) #Invasion of Samuel's Beast (Samuel was still in Beast Mode causing his destructive ways to kill his friends and foes, Charizard want to change the past of Samuel's history, Part Three) #Go to the Past, Samuel's History (Charizard and the others were caught by Samuel's parents, but his mother know about Samuel's family and friends is true, however, Samuel's family was been injured by a present Samuel before Charizard calls Past Samuel to merge him into one, so he can be free, Part Four) #The Origin of the Last Member (The last member of Past Beast Memories was Yoshimara as Elder Woolie explains him) #All of Beast Memories, Advented #The Fourth Member, Eviles (Eviles Memory first appearance as Samuel and his friends beaten) #Gah!! Battle of the Beasts #Oh No!! Samuel's Clashed (Kizaki was killed by Eviles and steals the information of Samuel's data to revive Yoshimara) #The Ultimate Battle! Samuel vs. Eviles (Eviles was defeated and sealed by Samuel's Sealing Beast Circle, but Yoshimara was revived) #Samuel's Anger, Yoshimara Kills Masumi (Masumi was killed by Yoshimara, but Samuel's grave anger then transformed into his final beast form) #Graaah!! Samuel's Fury (Samuel rampaging the cities, but recovered his sense afterwards in the end) #Samuel and Everyone #The Final Attack, Samuel vs. Yoshimara #Goodbye Samuel (A final episode to the final Early Generation movie) Movies *Victorynger: The Musical Movie (this movie was continuously after episode 26) *Victorynger: Goodbye Samuel, Welcome Back (this movie was after event of final episode) Triva *Unlike previous seasons, the Sentai name was Victorynger replaced with "e" to "y". *Victorynger was the same as Rescuger and Boukenger where weapons and mecha is actually the ancient and sentient machines according to Samuel. *Unlike previous seasons, there is no Pink Sentai Ranger, replaced by Sentai Cyan Ranger). *This season was similarite of previous seasons. **Like Go-Onger, the new combination mecha appeared in early episodes. **Like Singular Rider to Go-Onger, his allies was transform into weapons. **Like Pirateger, his allies turned mechas. **Like Boukenger to Pirateger, Nadehino turned ally-to-weapon. This consider Nadehino transformed into weapon or mecha just like Zubaan and Sanae. Category:Squadron Season